1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a lead frame package and, in particular, a lead frame package that can be utilized for high performance serializer/deserializer (SerDes) applications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently available small dimension lead frame packages offer significant cost savings advantages. Heat dissipation in these packages is improved with the die mounted about an exposed die pad. Staggered leads increase lead count and reduce package size. Reduced package height improves signal integrity with leads soldered directly to a top layer of a printed board metallization.
The speed with which signals can be inserted into a die in the lead-frame package is dependent on multiple factors. Those parameters include the inductance of wire bonds, the capacitance of the wire bonds, and the resistance of the wirebonds. The higher impedance inputs due to high capacitive and inductive coupling between bonding wires can lead to restrictions on the speed of such packages.
Poor signal integrity restricts currently available leadframe packages to low frequency applications. Recent advances in leadframe technology, including minimization of bends in the lead frames that result in signal reflections and provide good thermal and electrical conductivity directly to the die, have increased the applicability of modern leadframe packages. However, these packages are yet unable to meet the rate requirements of modern SerDes systems.
Therefore, there is a need for lead-frame packages that allow for high frequency data transmission with a die.